


MI NAME IS LOGAN

by Leogarcia931



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogarcia931/pseuds/Leogarcia931
Summary: Stiles, el "humano" de la manada Hale-McCall acaba de liberarse del noguitsune, y cierto lobo se descontrola a su lado, pero trata de negarlo; Stiles se entera de una gran verdad que lo obliga irse de la manada, para protegerlos, pues contra esto unos simples lobos no podrán luchar, Scott trata de hacerlo razonar Stiles decide irseDerek decide ir tras Stiles, no sabe por qué, pero siente que con el puede tener un poco de paz; pero puede ser tarde, Stiles parece feliz, ese señor siempre está con el; Derek sin proponérselo, comienza una guerra contra el que cree es su rival de amor, pero pronto descubre una verdad que cambia su forma de ver, tanto a Stiles, como a su difunta familiaUn grupo raro ante todos, pero un sola misión, llevarse a Stiles, algo que Xavier desea más que nada.................... el único recuerdo de  su hija claudiaSU NIETO





	MI NAME IS LOGAN

  **Stiles**

 

 

> * * *
> 
>  

\- acabó ??? .- Le pregunté a mi amiga Lydia la cual me sostuvo ya que después de qué Scott mordiera al noguitsune este se desintegró y el mosquito o la mosca la verdad.

Después de eso me senté en el suelo con Lydia, sentí que mi cuerpo se desvanecía y un calor me inundaba, sentí tantas cosas y tantas emociones que lo último te recuerdo antes de desmayarme y la voz de mi madre el cual solo me dice una cosa

~ es hora hijo mío desata tu poder ~

Sólo quiero repasar ese maldito zorro me ha dejado sin energía no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no mar todas esas personas a la que mate, una Allison que a pesar de no estar con mi amigo que los seguimos queriendo el uno al otro

También pensé en Derek el me trata mal pero no pude evitarlo, cada vez que lo veamos. Sentiré alegre, me gustaría completo, a pesar de todas las veces. que me merezco el rechazo de toda la manada no merezco que me quieran, fui una débil una basura, permitiéndome que el noguitsune entrara en mi cuerpo, aunque no lo admita esa sensación de poder detener una vida en tus manos era fascinante a pesar de ser controlado por ese ser era consciente de lo que había sido consciente de todo lo que he tenido en mi Dios era maravilloso tener una vida en tus manos

En mi mente, seguimos repitiendo las palabras de mi madre.

Mientras tanto.

**Charles**

* * *

 

Me desperté la voz de mi hija mi dulce y tierna voz que deje de escuchar hace 19 años aún grabé las palabras que me dijo que me gustaría que me enterara que estaba embarazada. de que me nieguen un decirlo y aceptarlos siempre fuiste mi orgullo

Para mí, me di cuenta Logan y Raven estaban en mi lado Lo único que me hizo fue saltarme y abrazar a mí más cercana amiga

\- la escuché .- Le dije a Raven sabía que ella entendería quien hablaba, Así que sólo me gustaría una mirada de pena y alegría

\- Estas seguro Charles.- me dijo con la voz tranquila

\- si era su voz le decía a su hijo que era hora de liberar su poder .- dije mirando a ambos

\- De qué rayos hablas charles. -Como siempre Logan haciendo uso de su tacto amable

\- Te lo contaré Pero antes Necesito que me lleven a cerebro

Logan y Raven me ayudaron a subir a mi silla y me llevé hasta el cerebro a la hora de conectarme La máquina me puse el casco y visualice a mi hijo que había sido su esposo ya un pequeño niño

Una vez que le conté a Logan el como mi relación con Moira había sido larga y como había sido la única mujer que había tenido el mismo nombre que a pesar de habernos separado, me gustaría estar en el nacimiento de la pequeña El nombre de Claudia En honor a la madre de ella.

Después de un momento de enfocarse en mi hija y no encontrarme en la desesperación, también sabría que ella era demasiado fuerte. ; a veces pensé que la razón por la que había tenido mucho cariño en Jean era porque tenía los mismos poderes que mi hija y de cierta forma.

Lo que sí me encontré fue un hijo, sabíamos que era la verdad; tener miedo intentar entrar en la mente del niño y ver las cosas que me han aterrizado, cómo ha sido su vida, cómo ha sido muerto, cómo han sido absorbidos y han sido enloquecidos; también vi cómo mi vida se movió entre seres aterradores, como su amigo era un lobo, gracias a haber sido mordido, como tenía problemas de ansiedad, como su padre lo descuido por la muerte de Claudia; Lo que más me sorprendió y me molestó como el lobo de nombre Derek lo que se insultaba, como lo golpeaba y nadie que lo considera amigos hacia algo

Sabía que sufría, pues, que he tenido que hacer un demonio en el lugar de la muerte de las personas de la alegría que eso le causó; Me desconcertó que no presentara indicios de tener poderes, pero en realidad era lo de menos

Era un hecho que lo que quería hacer conmigo, el niño, la vida, el tiempo, la vida, el tiempo, la carga con todas las muertes que se producen.

De pronto note que se percató de que entre en su mente, pues me habló

\- Quien eres, donde estoy

\- Tranquilo, no te haces daño.

\- ¿Que quieres de mi, donde estamos?

\- No te alarmes, mi nombre es Charles, soy un mutante

\- ¿¿¿¿¿¿Charles?????? Mutante ????; Este es un sueño verdad ???

\- No, no lo es .- dije tajantemente .- estamos dentro de tu mente

\- Seguro como no .- dijo incrédulo .- y si así fuera fuera de mí

\- Conocerte, eres especial para mí, tu madre .........- titubiando en si tuvo que decirle la verdad o no deje la respuesta en el aire

\- Mi madre que ???? .- me exigió .- vamos a hablar

\- La conocí.Decidí no decir nada por ahora .- Escuchar mis amigos irán a visitarte, si ?? .- le dije, porque quería que estuvieras tranquila.

Después de eso se quedó callado y luego se volvió a hablar

\- Oye.- dijo y subí mi vista hacia sus ojos, los que eran iguales a los de mi hija.- Te volveré a ver, me agradas

Sonreí, el chico era fácilmente agradable.

\- Si Stiles, me volverás a ver, cuidate, y no dejes que nadie te haga sentir mal, eres muy valioso, y te amarás por sobre los demás.- Te dije más que nada. lo que he hecho mal

Luego de eso salí de su mente, y bajo la mirada de Logan y Raven. mejor que nadie, ya que no podía simplemente llegar y soltar la verdad, un: no me creería y dos: debían ganarse su confianza

**Derek**

* * *

 

Luego de la ardua batalla contra el noguitsune habíamos tenido dos bajas, la de Allison y la Aiden, claro que la castaña era muy importante, fiel y gran compañera, casi sin duda alguna que una amiga; Aiden por otro lado realmente nunca fue parte de la manada, pero también es demasiado rápido, y de alguna forma convivimos con el y la dolía su pérdida

Todo fue culpa de Stiles, si no fuera tan débil, esto no habría pasado el pasado, creo que mejor que no hay estética en la manada, así como una vida normal humana, y nosotros seremos puros sobrenaturales

Veo como Scott trae cargando al inútil pero ...... Me entraron ...... Celos ??????? De que

Decido no tomarle importancia y cuando estoy por irme, escuché la voz de Isaac

\- Derek espera.

\- Que quieres.- no puedo evitar que mi voz salga algo molesta, no se puede dejar ni un rato

\- Scott dice que si Stiles se puede quedar en tu casa.- de inmediato pongo mi celo fruncido y aprieto los dientes

\- No .- digo tajantemente .- tiene su propia casa .- en qué rayos, no quiero al estorbo en mi departamento

\- Solo esta noche, es que él debe ir a ver qué madre está bien, y el sheriff esta en la comisaría

\- Por que no lo llevan a la veterinaria.

Pero como siempre parece que nadie le importa

\- Derek.- escuchó la voz molesta de Scott.- no es un favor, es UNA ORDEN

Al decir eso lo volteó a ver y notó que tiene la mirada de alfa; maldición, por qué ami, pienso

\- Está bien, suban lo .- les digo pues no lo voy a cargar

Una vez esta en mi cámara, a través de mi computadora.

Ya que llegaste, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo?

\- Valla, no pesa nada .- Le digo una vista que no me oye

Una vez en mi piso, entro al loft y sin cuidado alguno lo aviento hacia el sofá

Veo que sigue dormido, así que subo a mi cuarto y me doy una ducha

Ya está bajo, solo vistiendo un corto deportivo muy corto y holgado, en realidad es muy cómodo y fresco por lo que no me pongo bóxer

Al bajar lo visualizado aún en el sofá, por lo que voy a la cocina pero a medio camino escuchó que empieza a hablar

~ Quien eres, donde estoy ~ dice, creé que había despertado por lo que me gire y le hiba un respondedor

~ Que quieres de mi, donde estamos ~ dados antes de poder responder

~ Charles ?????? Mutante ????; Este es un sueño verdad ??? ~ el muy cabrón está soñando, pero la mención de los mutantes me deja pensando

Recuerdo que mi madre me comentó algo sobre ellos.

~ Seguro como no había un leve silencio.

~ Mi madre que ???? ~ parece que en realidad habla con alguien ~ vamos habla ~

\- Stiles ...... .- nada, no despierta .- Stiles

~ Oye ~ Me preocupa que no despierte, más que nada ni siquiera que pensé que no tengo nada que ver, ni me agrada ~ ni se me dice nada. es un idiota

Luego de eso es muy extraña, me refiero a un poco del sofá, parece que no me importa pero ........ antes de darme cuenta y lo llevo en los brazos rumbo a mi cuarto

\- Pero qué mierda .......... .- Me digo a mi mismo, que se supone que hago ?????? solo se que no tengo idea

Creo que serás como en la mañana y no podremos dormir, sino también en la idea de no dormir con nadie en mi cama, ni en mi lado ni en mi vida.

\- Pero que mierda te esta pasando Hale.- Me recriminó a mi mismo

A eso de las 3 o 3:30 notó que esta temblando, creo tiene frío

Sin embargo, no tengo que ser un ser humano.

Y otra vez mi lobo me está pidiendo lo que estoy haciendo, realmente no sé qué pasa

Me refiero a que, al mismo tiempo, te sientes tan lindo al tacto, te sientes como has sido en el frente.

\- Oye.- Te digo molestó a mi parte animal.- Que es lo que quieres, acaso quiere cojer a un virgen o que

Me refiero a lo que me gusta, me acuerdo a mí mismo, a ti mismo te sientes a mí mismo, te sientes a mí mismo a alguien dormido, me llamo Stiles y ES HOMBRE y yo soy soy gay, y no a ti homofóbico mar , simplemente nunca una curiosidad el tener sexo con un hombre

Antes de seguir divagando en mis pensamientos, siento un brazo rodear mi pecho y una pierna meterse entre las mías, literalmente lo que tengo sobre mi y mi opinión en mi rostro no está en ese momento

Demasiado bien, ahora estoy pensando en ti, ya que estoy pensando, ya sabes.

Pero es imposible hacerlo porque mi hijo, mi hijo, mi hijo.

\- Maldición .- digo molestó para intentar pararme y hacerme cargo de mi pequeño ....... bueno gran problema

Pero apenas lo intento y el castaño se aferra más a mí; como un sedante su contacto me relaja

Antes de notarlo, estoy seguro que no te pierdas ni de la mano, ni de mi lado ni de mi vida lo deseable, sino también.

Justo antes de cerrar los ojos completamente oigo una voz

~ Cuida a mi pequeño ~  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ Hola, espero y tengo bien, pues espero que les guste, y les diga que parece, así como esto no es posible, pero no puedo empezar a trabajar en todo el drama, prometo que para el próximo será mi acción y momentos papá; como dije para mí, esto es lo que pasa la misma noche que el noguitsune deja a Stiles su querido abuelo ya lo encontrado, digo no por nada es el mejor telepata; que tal ?????? _ **

**_ Derek eres odioso y pervertido, pero en el caso de pensar mal de Stiles _ **

**_ Lo único bueno que hiciste fue hacer  _ ** **_que el_** ** _castaño se despierte alegre al apretar tu mano por la mañana_** ** ** ** **


End file.
